


Fucking Douchebag

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Colonialdncr](http://colonialdncr.tumblr.com) for the beta!

Being the daughter of Dean Winchester means that frequently, Ella is exposed to language that is not really appropriate for almost-ten-year-olds. Ella refuses to say she’s nine, even though she just recently had a birthday. She’s so eager to be double-digits that she's essentially trying to skip nine.

However, try as they might to teach Ella that there are some words that are not appropriate for nine-year-olds (sorry, almost-ten-year-olds) to use, sometimes Ella forgets. She doesn't mean to, really, it just happens.

Which is why Cas finds himself waiting in Ella's school one Thursday afternoon to meet the principal. He's seated in the main office, which is a hive of activity: teachers, students, counselors and administrators come and go, cheerily greeting the blue-haired old woman who is seated behind the desk.

Eventually, the principal comes out to greet Cas. He's a plump man with a reddish face and a brightly colored tie. He has a friendly demeanor, his hand outstretched as he says, "Mr. Winchester? I'm Mr. Ham. Glad to meet you, please come on back."

Mr. Ham's office is a riot of color, student artwork and assignments plastered all over the walls. There are a few giant stuffed animals in one corner, and an enormous desk covered in papers. Mr. Ham gestures to a couch against one wall and largely occupied by a stuffed bear, and Cas sits next to it.

"So we're here to talk about Ella, who I must say, is usually a model student. Her teachers love her, and she's got lots of friends," Mr. Ham begins. He's sitting back in his chair, smiling and relaxed. Cas unconsciously copies the stance.

"But she has done something..." Cas says.

Mr. Ham nods, the smile faltering a little bit. "She called another student a "fucking douchebag", unfortunately, and she said it quite loudly during recess today."

Cas frowns. "That doesn't sound like Ella."

Mr. Ham spreads his hands wide, and says, "I understand that as a parent, it's hard to hear when our own children do or say things that are wrong." Cas glares at Mr. Ham for a moment, who, to his credit, does not quail beneath the weight of the epic stare of a fallen angel of the Lord. Mr. Ham continues. "But the fact of the matter is that she did say it, and she will be suspended for the rest of the day because of it. We can't have that kind of language in our school, Mr. Winchester. I'm sure you understand."

Cas flexes his hands and tries to remind himself that he's no longer able to smite, and that he probably shouldn't anyway, because try explaining _that_ to the PTA. He nods in agreement, not trusting that he's calm enough to speak. Mr. Ham slaps his hands on his meaty thighs and stands up.

"Let's go get Ella, shall we?"

She's in the counselor's office, her face stormy and mutinous, arms crossed over her chest. The counselor looks up gratefully when they enter, and she smiles shyly at Cas. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Winchester. I've tried talking to Ella about what happened, but she refuses to say anything."

Cas nods distractedly and kneels down in front of Ella, who is looking like she's trying exceedingly hard not to cry. This is the first time she's really been in trouble at school, and she does _not_ like it at all. "Ella? Do you want to talk to the counselor and Mr. Ham about what happened?" She shakes her head, and one tear leaks out. She scrubs her face.

"All right then." Cas holds out his hand, and she grabs it, standing up. "Mr. Ham, Ms. Snapper, thank you for your time. We will deal with this at home." He ushers Ella out of the office, down the hall and out into the bright sunshine. Wordlessly, they get into his car, and he pulls out of the school parking lot.

When they're about halfway home, Cas tries again. "Would you like to talk about it now?"

Ella shakes her head vigorously again, her curly hair bouncing in her face as she does. She's red faced from the effort of trying not to cry, and she's gnawing on her lower lip.

Cas sighs. "All right, angel, but you're going to have to talk about it at some point. Okay?" He eyes her in the rear view mirror and just catches her barely perceptible nod.

They're pulling into the driveway behind the Impala when she blurts in a small voice, "Do we have to tell Daddy?"

Cas turns off the ignition and exits the car. He opens the passenger door and climbs in next to her. "Well, Ella, it will be difficult to explain to Dean why you're home if we don't."

Ella sighs shakily. "I didn't mean to say it. But this girl was being mean to Billy, and she wouldn't stop. I got frustrated and yelled at her." Billy was their next door neighbor, and he and Ella were best friends. They spend a lot of time playing together in Billy's treehouse, imagining fantastic worlds and playacting great scenes of heroism and derring-do.

Cas pulls Ella into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, angel." He squeezes her. "I am so proud of you for sticking up for others. You are so brave, just like your Daddy. But you should never use the kind of language that Daddy does, okay?"

Ella sniffles, snuggling closer to Cas, burying her face in his chest. "I know, Papa. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good, good." Cas kisses her head again, and they sit like that in the back of the car. Eventually, there's a tap on the window, and Cas looks up to see Dean looking in on them with a question on his face. Cas just shakes his head minutely and mouths, "Later." Dean tilts his head in understanding and leaves them in the car.

After a little while, Cas asks, "Are you ready to go inside, angel?"

Ella sighs deeply. "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
